The following description relates to packaging for an ostomy barrier ring, and in particular, a stackable clamshell package for an ostomy barrier ring.
Ostomy barrier rings are typically circular in shape and include a central opening through which a stoma is positioned. Due to the replaceable nature of the barrier rings, multiple barrier rings are often provided in a single outer container, such as a cardboard box. Individual barrier rings may be provided in individual packages within the outer container.
Individual packages for barrier rings may be formed as plastic packages having a base and a lid hingedly secured to the base. The packages are often removed from the outer container and stored on a shelf, in a cabinet, or in a drawer. In some cases, the packages may be stacked on top of one another. However, if the stack is bumped or otherwise disturbed, it may topple.
Accordingly, is desirable to provide an ostomy barrier ring package having positive positioning features allowing similar packages to be stacked in a nesting relationship, so that the stack of packages can be neatly and orderly stacked and stored and may resist toppling if bumped or disturbed.